In His Sleep
by silveris
Summary: She studied him as he slept...and now she's really smitten. DHr.
1. Her Gaze

Title: In His Sleepbr Author: silverbr Rating: PG-13 .. possibly R laterbr Spoilers: nonebr Genre: Romance. A bit fluffy.br Summary: He smiled. "I see you've got a hidden desire there, beaver," he shot back. Typical. "So what if I do?" I retorted, although I regretted that almost instantly. By the look he gave me, he had read too much into it.br br OOO I open my eyes to the bright glare of the rising sun just peeking in through the hills. With a groan, I haul myself up from the bed and pull the curtains close. My eyes soothe.

I glanc at the Muggle alarm clock beside the bed. Three minutes before six. Too early. Usually I don't wake up for another hour. I only wake up early when…

…when I'm really excited.

Then I remember. Quickly, I ran my fingers through my hair and jump onto the cold marble floor of my apartment. Too cold. Immediately, I take refuge on the soft warm carpet under the bed. It provides enough comfort before I could adjust to the chill and brave the floor again.

In earnest anticipation, I slowly tiptoe to the adjacent living room. I peer around, slowing my breathing, afraid that a sharp intake of breath would draw too much noise. It might wake him up.

I edge closer to the couch, and with each step, each abated breath, my heart pounds faster and louder. I even consider doubling back before I could wake him up but my feet seem defiant in going backward.

Then I see him.

Honestly, I always wondered why he wanted so much to sleep on the couch. My couch, which I bought from a junk shop. My couch, which is old and battered, that it would cough up feathers every now and then. Why would he put up with it when he has a majestic bed lined with the finest silk in his manor? Why would he go through a whole night's torture, when I could offer him my bed? Of course, I could never tell him that. But why had he never asked?

He never misses an opportunity to stay the night, anyway. He always grabs the chance whenever it presents itself. After every happy hour with the Order and night-outs with the gang, he would offer to walk me home and not give me squirming room to protest. Then, he would ask to crash on the moldy couch, sometimes after a round of scrabble or a small talk.

Sometimes I catch myself staring at him. Once, I kept my gaze on him for far too long, that I earned a measuring look from Ginny. Does Ginny know? Does she suspect? Nah, maybe she doesn't…I hope. I enjoy his company so much; it would be a shame if it all ended because of her incessant teasing.

He looks so peaceful this time. His usual sneer is absent, to be replaced by a calm pink softness, slightly parted for breath. It's almost weird to see the scowl gone from his pale face.

Even his silver-blue eyes, usually hinting a wink or a mad glint, were hidden underneath long lashes. How I love those lashes and every time they brush against his cheek—or mine, for that matter—whenever he would hug me in for a friendly gesture.

Sometimes I had the pleasure of touching his hair, a rare feat as he is very touchy about it. I would do that when he messes up mine playfully, or when he is caught completely off-guard. That's when he'd laugh, another uncommon event. He sounds so childish yet manly at the same time. So genuine. Then he'd attack me, wrapping his strong arms around me, and tickling me to death.

Other times we'd just sit down and talk seriously. Last time we did that, I had him roll up his left sleeve and show me his Dark Mark. It was a dark contrast to his pale and fragile skin. It was hideous. But he assured me that all its evil would end there, and that he'd cut off his arm if he needed to prove where his loyalties lay. He had been dead serious that time; it was actually turning me on.

So I "accidentally" spilled my butterbeer all over his front. It seemed like an appealing idea at first because after the initial shock, we began to laugh. But suddenly he took his shirt off, as if I weren't even there. I blushed furiously as I tried to look elsewhere but his toned muscles, always hidden under bulky robes.

He noticed my flustered reaction, of course. He then asked, and I remember it quite clearly, "See something you like?"

I wanted to answer him honestly, teasingly, so I said, "What do you think, ferret?"

He smiled. "I see you've got a hidden desire there, beaver," he shot back. Typical.

"So what if I do?" I retorted, although I regretted that almost instantly. By the look he gave me, he had read too much into it.

So I backed off for the second time. He could've pulled me back in the conversation but I muttered that I had to take my shift in Grimmauld Place and that he could rest.

I take one last look at his innocent face, memorizing each detail, before I would bustle around in the kitchen and make waffles. He likes my waffles. My waffles, which are burnt at the sides, are particularly his favorite, he said.

I leaned closer to his face so that I could smell his musky cologne and feel his breath on my lips. I am so close, barely an inch between us now. Seizing my chance, I whispered words I didn't have the courage to tell him when he was awake. Gryffindor bravery, my ass. Brightest witch isn't the bravest, then.

"I love you, Malfoy."

OOO

Yeah, finally posted here in I didn't edit this or anything. Too tired right now. Maybe later.

bEdit: Edited./b 


	2. Waffles

In His Sleep Summertwin aka Silveris PG-13 .. possibly R later

AN: IHS was supposed to be a dabble, a one-shot, but since a lot of you requested a sequel, who am I to disappoint? This would have been here earlier had my computer not crashed. So I had to rewrite and I think this version is better than the lost one. Hope you think so too.

Chapter Two. Waffles

I watched Draco Malfoy with his head resting on the kitchen counter and his arms dangling at the sides. He's still sleepy, but very hungry, obviously. I guess he couldn't make up his mind--crash back on the couch or wait for the waffles--so he opted to sit in the kitchen and rest while he waited.

"Malfoy," I called after a while. I had just finished the waffles. I piled a dozen on a plate.

"Hey, it's ready. You can pounce on them now," I continued as I opened the cupboard for syrup. He didn't answer back.

"Malfoy?" When he still didn't reply, I walked around the counter and bent to look at his face. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be snoring a bit. He fell asleep.

Annoyed, I poked him his side and exclaimed, "How dare you make my waffles wait! Up, wake up!"

He jumped in his seat, looked around in a jerky fashion, and relaxed. "Geez, Granger!"

"Don't geez, Granger me. Eat up!" I said, though not as irritably as I meant. He smiled and reached for the plate I had set down in front of him. He then began to gobble down the waffles, his expression not changing at all. Yeah, right, Malfoy. I know you like them so much. Why do you have to hide it? Just tell me they're delicious.

Go on.

"Would you like one?"

"Huh?" I asked when I realized he was talking to me. He was holding up a piece of the syrup-soaked waffle with his fork to me .

"I asked if you would like a piece. You were looking at me like you wanted to eat this," he said, holding the fork closer. "Go on, take a bite."

"I can cook my own--"

"Don't be ridiculous. I can't eat all this." He eyed the mountain on his plate. "Besides, it's not as if I licked this or anything."

He was leaning towards me now, the waffle just an inch away from my mouth.

I could take a bite...just a bit...

I mean, he did offer. It's not like I asked him for it.

"If you're not gonna eat it, I will. Come on, Granger. Just taste it and if you like it, you can make more for yourself."

I eyed him suspiciously. What if he'd suddenly pull the fork away when I opened my mouth? I'd look like a food-depraved moron.

"Granger...my arm is starting to hurt."

I reached up and held his wrist. I felt him tense a bit, but his face didn't show it. He was looking at my shoulder with mild interest instead. Quickly, I closed my mouth around the waffle and pulled it off the tines. Then I began to chew.

It was soft and sweet. And burnt. But it tasted good (as far as waffles go, anyway).

I pretended to think, as if I were giving a critique on a food-tasting event. "Hmm," I muttered. "It's okay."

"Told you so," he chuckled.

Then I noticed I hadn't let go of his wrist yet. He didn't seem to mind. He wasn't pulling away. But I let go anyway and busied myself with picking up nonexistent crumbs from the counter.

Malfoy was cutting another piece and lathering it with syrup.

"Here," he finally said, holding up that piece.

"Malfoy, I'm quite full," I protested.

"Shut up, Granger. You had a bite. That hardly qualifies for full. Now eat this one," he insisted. "Why are you conscious of me?"

The sudden question threw me off, so I opened my mouth to protest. He seized that chance to keep it open with his free hand and fed me the waffle with the other.

Satisfied, he released me and proceeded to cut another piece. "Really, you shouldn't be this hard to feed. And don't tell me you didn't get this kind of treatment from Potter or Weasley."

I swallowed and answered him, "No. Harry, Ron, and I don't spoonfeed each other."

"And here I was thinking you slept in the same bed during our Hogwarts years. No sexual innuendo intended," he added immediately when he noticed I was about to lash out.

"The three of us are close but not that close, Malfoy," I informed him.

"Here." Waffle time again. Without hesitation, I ate it silently.

"Um-hm..." he whispered. This time, when he cut another piece, he ate it.

I watched as he cut another one. "You do this with Crabbe and Goyle?"

"No!" he exclaimed indignantly. He nearly thrust the fork at me as he eyed me icily. "That's disgusting."

"No need to get defensive," I said, fighting off a grin, as I chewed.

He poured a liberal amount of syrup on the remaining pile and seemed to angrily cut them up into squares. He impaled three big pieces and gobbled them up.

"Um...Malfoy, you're going to choke."

"Eat more," he said as he handed me the same amount on the fork.

Just as I was about to lean in, the apartment door opened. 


	3. Progress

Title: In His Sleep (chapter 3)  
Author: Silveris Rating: PG for now...R in later chapters Chapter Summary: Before she could ask any more questions or even think of pushing him away, he inched closer until their faces were a mere centimeter apart. He tilted his head to the side...

AN: I'm going to switch to third person now, as the following events wouldn't be tackled too well if it's constantly in Hermione's POV. Also, sorry for such short chapters...but I find long entries unappealing. So I keep cutting them up. Don't worry. The next time I update, there won't be just one but three new chappies!

Chapter Three. Progress

Ginny Weasley barged into the room, her face in her hands and a soft groan escaping her lips. She didn't seem to notice Malfoy or Hermione, and instead plopped down onto the couch were she groaned even louder.

Even so, Malfoy had quickly withdrawn his fork-weilding hand and had eaten the waffle himself. He had also inched away from Hermione. He pretended to be busy cutting up another piece.

"Uh, Gin?" Hermione asked after a while.

"Hermynee!" Ginny said, her face buried in the pillow, muffling her voice.

"Ginny, er--"

Ginny got up, but faced the other way. "Hermione, did you sleep in your couch? What's wrong with your bed?"

Hermione exasperatedly replied, the volume of her voice increasing. "Actually, Gin, I was just going to tell you--"

"And did you change your cologne? This smells good," Ginny said, holding up the pillow to smell it better. "Smells familiar, though."

"Ginny," Hermione started to say, but was cut off by Malfoy.

"Yeah, Weaselette. Granger and I slept in that couch last night. We had loads of fun there, actually. And no, she didn't change colognes or anything of the sort. You just happen to be smelling me."

At that statement, both women turned to Draco. Ginny looked flabbergasted and Hermione looked like she was ready to grab his fork and stick it up his nose.

"We did nothing of the sort!" Hermione exclaimed just as Ginny also said, "Hermione! You didn't!"

"He's lying, Gin. Tell her you're a jerk, Malfoy!" Hermione said indignantly, jabbing his shoulder sharply. He merely chuckled and finished the last of his waffle, ignoring the scandalized look on both women.

"Hermione! Of all people. Malfoy? I thought..." Ginny stammered, looking at the two of them.

"He slept on the couch alone, Gin. I slept in my bed," Hermione explained. She was starting to cool down. She didn't want to raise any suspicion, especially around Cupid-like Ginny. Sadly, Malfoy wasn't helpig her one bit.

Malfoy stood up and walked around the counter to Hermione. He was still grinning even as he reached out to pour himself a glass of water. He gulped it down quickly.

"Come on, babe. She just saw the evidence. Let's not hide this anymore," he whispered loud enough for Ginny to hear as he set the empty glass down and wrapped both arms around the shocked Hermione's waist.

Panic and excitement coursed through Hermione's veins. What was Malfoy trying to do?

Before she could ask any more questions or even think of pushing him away, he inched closer until their faces were a mere centimeter apart. He tilted his head to the side...

He's going to kiss me! Hermione thought. Please, let him kiss me!

And kiss her he did...on the cheek.

A gasp was all that came from Ginny. Then Malfoy released Hermione. He caught her eye and winked as she blushed.

"You...Malfoy...idiot--"

"I know. I'll miss you, too," he said as he made his way to the door, grabbed his cloak and combed his fingers through his hair.

He nodded at Ginny, grinned at Hermione and exited the apartment.

Once the door closed, Ginny ran to Hermione's side and jumped around joyfully, squealing in delight.

"Hermione! Hermione! Oh, Merlin, you witch!"

Hermione was still a bit dazed. Her hand was on her cheek and she was still staring at the door as if Malfoy was still standing there.

"So, tell me what happened last night! No--I meant, tell me a summary. I don't want the smut..."

As Ginny prattled on, Hermione was still reliving the moments of the last few minutes.

He wanted Ginny to think that we...last night...and he called me babe. He almost hugged me! And he kissed me! On the cheek, yes, but HE KISSED ME! He also said he'll miss me!

Hermione didn't notice her face was now turning a deep shade of red. Unfortunately, Ginny saw this and a mischievous knowing smile spread across her freckled features.

"I know someone who went to heaven last night..." Ginny whispered slyly.

Hermione looked at the redhead slowly, determined to get rid of the blush staining her cheeks, and raised an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you just tell me about him, Hermione? It's pretty obvious, but I didn't want to demand the answer from you."

"Gin! Nothing happened last night! Malfoy was just being a prat!" Hermione said, stomping to the other side of the counter and cleared Malfoy's plate. "Who would you believe? Him, who just joined the Order a year ago, or me, your friend since Hogwarts?"

"Nothing happened last night, then?" Ginny asked. There was a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"You don't sound happy." Hermione stated. She set the plates and glasses on the sink and wiped her hands on the dish towel. She then motioned for Ginny to follow her to her room. Personally, she didn't want the disturb the couch

for now. Something deep in her wanted it to stay (and smell) the way it was.

As they sat down on the stools beside the window, Giny said, "I really thought you two were...you know. I mean, I think he likes you, too."

"Likes me too?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Hermione Granger! I know you fancy Draco Malfoy. I'm not stupid. I see the way you steal glances at him. And you know what, he does the same things you do, although he's harder to catch at it."

Hermione's mouth hung open. She made to argue but Ginny cocked an eyebrow, as if daring her to deny.

Feeling that the topic was heading for dangerous waters, Hermione hastily changed the topic. "So, what brings you here, by the way?"

Ginny's grin widened. You want to play this game, huh, Hermione, she thought. Fine, I'll give you time.

Ginny cleared her throat and tried to look innocent. "I actually have a favor to ask. You see, Dean just came back from Bulgaria from his business trip. He got himself promoted and as part of that, he has the privilege to go on a week-long cruise to a romantic island." At this point, Ginny was starting to blush.

"And he asked you to go with him," Hermione continued for her flustered friend, who in turn nodded. "And you want me to fill in your Order duties for you."

"I'll be back in seven days, Hermione! Promise! Then I'll do yours next week. You can take your own one week vacation when I come back," Ginny said brightly, taking Hermione's hand and squeezing it. The former pleaded into her friend's eyes.

"Who am I to stand in the way of true love?" Hermione said, sighing. She was smiling at Ginny.

Ginny squealed again and gave Hermione a very tight hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You sound like this cruise is a life or death situation," Hermione chuckled as soon as Ginny released her.

"Uhm...well, I have this feeling...that Dean's going to..."

"PROPOSE!" both women exclaimed gleefully. They hugged again and giggled. They were like school girls discussing their crushes.

"Well, Gin, if this will change your life for the better, I'd be happy to take over your duties for the week," Hermione declared. Ginny looked tearful, but she forced a smile.

After a few minutes of discussing the possibilities during the cruise (and Hermione explaining how Malfoy ended up staying the night), Ginny prepared to leave. As she stood by the door and fixed her coat, she said, "Have fun for yourself, Hermione. When I get back, I want progress."

"Progress?"

"Malfoy, Hermione." She was finally ready. "Well, tata for now. And remember, progress." 


	4. Duties

Title: In His Sleep (chapters 4 & 5)  
Author: Silveris Rating: R Pairing: DHr

I know I promised three chapters, but my laptop got busted. Something about scanlines effect and the screen going blank when my brother brought to school. It's still getting fixed.  
So I wrote two new versions instead. And I know you might be excited about the updates, so I thought, why not just post the two new ones while I finish up the sixth chapter.

So here we go.

Chapter Four. Duties

Hermione tossed the wet rag she had been using to scrub the tables into the hamper. She looked around and scanned the room from top to bottom. No more cobwebs, dust, or clutter in sight. She beamed at herself, and thought that if she could, she'd even pat her back for a job well done.

That's one duty down, one more to go, she said to herself.

With a great sigh, she let herself plop down into a seat and rested her head on the kitchen table.

Who thought Grimmauld Place could be so easy to clean? Tiresome, yes, but easy, she thought and chuckled inwardly. "Well, thank goodness Mrs. Weasley and the twins cleared up the doxies last week. This would've been as easy as I thought."

Hermione closed her eyes, hoping to catch a short nap, but was jerked awake by the sound of footsteps in the hall. A few seconds later, she heard the familiar voices of Harry and Ron. So she didn't bother to get up. She was tired, anyway. They wouldn't mind.

"I swear, Harry, that thing's got it in for me," Ron whined.

"What? Ron, you're being dramatic," Harry replied. Their voices were growing closer. Hermione guessed they were heading for the kitchen. Soon, she heard the door slide open and the two men's voices clearer.

"I'm not being dramatic. I'm being observant!" Ron exclaimed.

"Observant my a--sshh! Hermione's sleeping!" Harry hissed.

"Oh, don't mind me. I'm just resting. You go on arguing," she said, still keeping her eyes closed.

"Done cleaning, then? Why don't you go upstairs, Hermione? You can use the guest room," Harry said. She heard him pull up the chair across her.

"Too tired, boys. I'm okay here."

"Do you want me to carry you?" Another voice chimed. It was neither Ron nor Harry.

Hermione's eyes flew open and she sat straight. Malfoy was standing next to Ron, who was making coffee, by the sink. The former was wearing a smug grin, his arms across his chest, and his head tilted to one side.

She scowled at him, and he was only too happy to grin even wider. Harry and Ron didn't notice the exchange, nor did they mind. Malfoy was always cocky, and that didn't surprise them anymore.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her tone a bit sharper than she intended.

"Good evening, Granger. I'm done with my duty. I just came to report," he replied, pointing to the ceiling, where above them was the room where Minerva McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Mad-Eye Moody were holding a meeting. Then, without waiting for a reply, he walked to the door and exited.

"Mannered one, he is," Ron muttered, sitting down next to Harry and sipping his coffee.

Shaking off the irritation that was Malfoy from her mind, Hermione turned to Harry. "So, what's Ginny supposed to do tonight?"

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot you're filling in for her," Harry said, scratching his head. He then fished around his pants pocket and retrieved a folded piece of parchment. He read its contents silently, nodding once in a while, and with a flick of his wand, burned it.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, watching the ashes pile on the table. "I just cleaned! And what did that parchment say?"

"You're going to patrol around Diagon Alley until midnight. You'll return here and report to me," he calmly responded.

"And?"

"That's it,"

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him. She turned to Ron, who merely shrugged his shoulders and gulped down the last of his coffee.

"Why did you burn the parchment?" she questioned. Her sharp eye glared at Harry, hoping to catch a lie. But Harry was cool and calm as he replied.

"I was instructed. It came from Professor Moody."

Hermione knew not to question the orders of the elder members, but she was still doubting the sincerity of Harry's reason. Nevertheless, she decided to let it go.

"So, I'll just patrol Diagon Alley? Walk around until midnight?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it," Ron said. He had decided that he was being too silent and wanted in on the conversation.

"But you won't be doing it alone," Harry said. "I'm coming with you."

Hermione nodded. At least, if Death Eaters will suddenly swoop on me, I've got back-up.

Malfoy then chose that time to enter the kitchen, his black cloak sweeping behind him with an elegant flourish. He held his chin up as he sat down at the head of the table, and said, "Potter, they want you up."

He didn't seem to mind, nor care, that the three were giving him strange looks that seemed to say 'who invited him?'

Finally, Harry stood and excused himself.

"Gotta take a piss," Ron mumbled, following Harry.

Then it was Hermione and Malfoy alone in the kitchen.

"Well, this is rich," Malfoy started.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't even try to start a conversation, Malfoy. I'm not interested."

"Uptight Granger. A new personality every single day, huh?" He proceeded to rest his feet on top of the table. He ignored Hermione's silent strangled cry. First the ashes, then pure-blood feet.

Annoyed to the point of surrender, she decided to pretend he wasn't there.

"Still hung up on yesterday morning? I was only kidding, Granger. You know how I enjoy pulling the Weaslette's mop. Did you see her face when I almost kissed you? Ha! Priceless!"

Hermione felt herself starting to blush so she stood up and busied herself with washing the rag in the sink. Almost kissed me, alright. Almost. Kiss. Damn you, Draco Malfoy, you playboy! You talk like it's the most natural thing to do.

"I bet you enjoyed it, too," he continued, chuckling.

Before Hermione could hurl the rag at his pale face, Harry entered the kitchen and sank into his seat.

"Bad news, Hermione. I can't patrol with you. Moody's taking me to King's Cross. It looks like we'll be expecting someone tonight," Harry said softly. "I guess you'll have to patrol with Ron."

"Harry, Ron just got back from his ordeal with Grawp. Can't I just patrol alone? I can manage myself."

"No, you're a lady. You're not supposed to go around Diagon Alley, or anywhere dark, by yourself," Harry argued.

"Well, guess who's free and not tired?" Malfoy piped up. He actually sounded cheerful.

Hermione's chest tightened. "No, you're not!"

"I have to stop by the Weasels' shop anyway. Drop a few things and share a bit of news. Two birds with one stone," he said casually.

"Yeah, Hermione. Malfoy can accompany you. He just went to the Leaky Cauldron tonight. He can use another round," Harry said, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"On second thought, why don't I just go with Ron? Grawp's not that bad."

"Ron's coming with us," Harry said.

"Can't Malfoy go with you instead so Ron can come with me?"

"Moody's orders."

"Yeah, Granger. Moody's orders," Malfoy repeated. There goes his grin again. How Hermione would have loved to knock his teeth out. Or run her tongue across them...

Stop it, she mentally scolded herself.

"I really don't have a say in this?" she asked dejectedly. 


	5. Heard

Title: In His Sleep (chapter 5)  
Author: Silveris Rating: R Pairing: DHr

Chapter Five. Heard

"Granger."

"Malfoy."

"Granger..."

"Malfoy..."

"Granger!"

"Malfoy, will you shut up? Yes, you know my name. Congratulations! Now quit it!"

"Feisty!"

Hermione stopped walking and whirled around to meet Malfoy's cocky grin with her tight-knit brows. She crossed her arms on her chest and met his gaze. "Why can't you go back to your manor and stay in until you have something better to do than annoy me? Honestly, you weren't like this a few days ago."

He feigned bewilderment and asked, "Like this? What do you mean?"

"Don't act stupid," she said sharply. She was now tapping her foot impatiently.

"What? Can't I be jolly and chipper once in a while? You're the only one who's complaining," he reasoned. He looked at her as if she was the annoying one. "I mean, I don't hear Potter or the Weasels complaining about me anymore. Do you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, stuffed her hands in her sweater pockets, turned around, and resumed walking, Malfoy just a step behind.

"You're so high-strung. You weren't like this a few days ago, too," he said after a while as they passed the owl emporium. "Do you have something to tell me?"

Hermione stopped again, but she didn't face him. She looked down at her tan shoes and shivered slightly. The snow had soaked them and they now looked like chocolate. "Let's get something to drink."

She led him into the nearly empty Leaky Cauldron were they ordered a butterbeer each. As soon as they were settled down and sipping on their drinks, they felt a comforting warmth. Tom, the innkeeper, had lit the fire in the hearth and Hermione graciously thanked him.

There was silence for a while before Malfoy spoke again. "Sorry about that morning."

His apology came as a surprise. Hermione looked up at him in surprise.

He didn't look at her. He seemed to develop an interest in the contents of his mug instead. But he added, "I just felt playful, I guess. I should remember that some women don't enjoy my cuddling."

"Malfoy..."

"I must've thought...you know, since you usually don't mind me tickling you or tackling you to death...or when you don't flinch when I touch you--or when you touch me..."

He raised his mug and downed the whole contents, setting the glass down a bit too hard on the table. Then he shifted his curiosity on the wood underneath his hands.

Hermione watched him, examined his every move, hoping for a hint on his face because she had no idea what he was talking about.

Then he raised his head and caught her eyes. She swallowed when his silver orbs bore into hers. There was something in them that she couldn't quite read. Then he turned away and stood up.

"You wait here," he said. He reached into his pocket and extracted a small blue envelope. "I have to run an errand. Won't take more than five minutes."

"I'll go with you. I'm done with my drink," Hermione said, starting to stand up.

"No, you stay here. I'm coming back, Granger, don't worry," he said. He motioned for Tom and ordered another butterbeer for her.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To the twins. Nothing you should be bothered with."

Tom arrived with the new mug. Malfoy said, "Finish the drink while I'm gone. I won't be long. Besides, it's cold outside."

Before she could protest, he briskly walked to the exit.

Hermione sat back down and pulled the mug towards her. Malfoy sure is acting strange.

Hermione sipped her butterbeet in silence. She glanced out the window and saw that it was now snowing. She then remembered his question before she diverted the topic. Do you have something to tell me?

Yeah, Malfoy, I do. I told you already, when you were asleep. If only you heard it...

Then a sickening realization struck her. What if he wasn't asleep? What if he was just pretending, closing his eyes, but not his ears? What if he heard her declare her love for him?

Hermione blushed. She was feeling stupid, angry, embarrassed and relieved all at the same time. She covered her face with her hands and suppressed a groan. How can you be such a troll, Hermione Granger? Why did you have to talk to him in his sleep?

She absentmindedly pounded her fist on the table, causing some of the butterbeer to splash on it, and Tom to throw a quizical glance at her. She sheepishly smiled and went back to covering her face.

Malfoy could be laughing at you now! He could be thinking 'let me play around with Granger for a while. Make her think she has a chance with me, then I'll tell her it's all a joke'. Hermione, you idiot!

"Idiot," she muttered.

"Now you're talking to yourself. Something's wrong with you," she heard Malfoy say. She removed her hands from her face and saw him looking down at her, an amused expression on his pink face.

Now what do I do? He probably thinks I'm thinking he's hot, with his blonde hair falling all over his face, and his breath coming out in white puffs...Stop it, Hermione!

"Come on, duty's over. Let's walk you home," he said. He noted the blankness on my face and added, "I already informed Potter of how the patrol went. You don't have to return to headquarters. Come on, Granger. You have to get some sleep."

He took her hand, something he seldom does (usually when he was in a hurry and she lagged behind), and pulled her to her feet. She merely looked down as he strolled over to Tom to pay for their drinks and made their way out the door.

She noticed his hands were warm and his grip was tighter than usual. He was also walking a step before her.

Hermione chose to remain quiet as they walked a few blocks to her apartment. He wasn't talking either, which was probably good, because if he would engage her in conversation, she might throw up. She was still hung up on the possibility of him having heard her confession.

She was quiet as they entered the apartment and climbed up the stairs. Finally, they arrived at her door. He released her hand, and she almost whinced at the sudden emptiness.

"Here is where I leave you. Good night--or good morning. Sleep tight," he said. They way he said it, he sounded too formal. He bowed his head a bit and turned to leave.

"Malfoy," Hermione called. He turned back to her and cocked an eyebrow. "Would you like to come in for a while? Have coffee or something for the road before you go?"

He smiled, and Hermione's heart almost melted. He smiled sincerely. It was not a grin, but a real smile. "I'd love to, but I have to go." He touched his left arm briefly. She understood what he meant. "I'll take a rain check on that, though."

"Alright," she said, nodding. "Oh, and, thank you for walking me home. You be careful, okay?"

He nodded and walked on. She watched as he disappeared around the corner, and sighed.

"Bye, Draco," she whispered. Then she closed the door.

What she didn't know was that he stopped at the corner and heard her whisper before closing the door. He smiled and peeked around to her door.

"Bye, Hermione." 


	6. Morning

Title: In His Sleep Author: Silveris Rating: R Ship: DHr AN: The laptop got fixed just when I finished writing the next 6th chapter. So I edited everything, added a few bits from the original chapter and everything. Hope this one catches your fancy.

OOO Chapter Six. Morning

A loud banging on the door woke Hermione up. She didn't bother to check the time, but she knew it was around two or three in the morning. She grabbed a robe and ambled across her room.

The knocks kept coming, louder and faster.

"I'm coming!" Stop it, you moron! You're going to wake my neighbors up, she thought, promising to slug the early visitor as hard as she could. She also made a mental note to have Harry or Ron drill a peephole through her door.

She tightened the sash around her robe and turned the knob. "What is it?" she asked.

A wet Draco Malfoy stood at her doorway, his blonde hair plastered to his head and his black shirt clinging to his body. He looked spent and weary, but when his eyes met hers, he seemed to gather energy. He tossed his wet cloak into the room, and without warning, without giving Hermione a chance to ask, he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her towards him, his lips seeking hers hungrily and smothering her surprised gasp.

His kiss was wild and passionate--everything she expected from him--but it also contained a tenderness she never thought was there. She was feeling ecstatic and nervous at the same time, but those thoughts lay forgotten as he slid his hands from her shoulder blades down to the small of her back so he could pull her even closer.

She felt butterflies in her stomach when she felt his lips give hers a gentle nudge. She opened for him and shuddered slightly when she felt his tongue slide past her lips and teeth to taste her sweetness. She moaned--or he moaned--she couldn't tell. His tongue found hers and enticed her to dance. She angled her head to tighten their kiss and tugged his face closer by wrapping her fingers around his hair.

Then she felt his hands creeping lower until they rested on her bottom. He used this to pull her even closer to him, a position she would have normally found too intimate. But she didn't care. Not now.

It was then that she was made aware of the hardness pressing against her hip. She felt panic.

What's happening? Who is this? Is this Draco Malfoy? What is he planning to do?

Before she could imagine what would happen if they didn't stop, Malfoy slowly drew away, eliciting a groan of disapproval from her.

She looked up to stare at his silver eyes, but all she saw was the ceiling.

"What the--" she bolted up from her bed. She looked around and realized she was in her bedroom and the sun was slowly starting to rise.

"It was a dream..." she murmured, covering herself with her blanket. Just another one of those stupid dreams, she thought as she grabbed a pillow and screamed into it.

Then she heard a knocking.

"Is this a continuation of the dream?" she muttered. The knocks still kept on coming.

With a heavy heart and a glance around her room, hoping he could be hiding somewhere, she trudged into the living room.

"Hold on," she said as she put on her slippers and a robe.

When opened the door, her heart skipped a beat. It was Draco Malfoy, only this time, he was dry.

"What took you so long? I've been knocking for ages. Where you having one of those fairytale dreams you girls have where a knight in shining armor comes to romance you?" he asked. His expression was unreadble. Hermione's was not. She clearly looked shocked, and was blushing.

"Granger?" he asked as she tried to say something but failing. "Can I come in or are you going to keep me out here in the hall?"

She stepped back so he could enter. She quickly gathered her thoughts and said, trying to sound nonchalant, "Why are you here?"

"Oh, didn't Potter tell you? You're coming with me to Hogsmeade for the weekend. Business-related, of course. Weasel and the Weaselette were supposed to come with me but she's having a holiday and he, apparently, had stomach flu since last night. We're supposed to catch the early train, which leaves in two hours. And don't tell me you haven't packed because we are going to lose precious time," he said all in one breath.

Hermione took a few moments to process everything, after which she said, "Harry didn't tell me anything about that. Are you sure you're not making all this up?"

"What? To spend my weekend with you? Why would I?" he said a bit too quickly. He was busy looking at a painting on her wall that he didn't see her hurt expression.

Yeah, Malfoy, you jerk. Why would you want to spend two days with me? You probably had to cancel a few dates just to go with a stupid Mudblood like me. She glared at the back of his head icily, hoping her stare would boar a hole though.

Then she noticed the red light on her answering machine blinking. She leaned over and listened to the message. It was from Harry and he was explaining her new duty. He also added that he was going to follow them soon. Malfoy was telling the truth.

"I'll just go take a quick bath. We'll be out in an hour," she said, standing up.

Malfoy turned to look at her. "Well, what am I supposed to do while you're in there?"

"Entertain yourself. Cook something. Plan your weekend well and make sure you set aside a few hours searching for a harem," she shot back at him, stomping into her room, not giving him time to retaliate.

Smooth, Hermione. Now you just made yourself look like you're jealous or affected by what he said. Expose yourself, why don't you?

What was I supposed to do? Let him act all ferret-y? Why did he have to come? I just had either the best or worst dream I've had in a week and then he comes and does the thing he does best--being an ass.

The hour passed quite slowly. After a quick bath and a change of clothes, Hermione ordered Malfoy to reach a bag at the top of her closet. He complained that the stool he was standing on was too short and only after Hermione threatened to kick it did he quickly reach up and grab the bag. She made him wait outside as she a few clothes and some unmentionables, and when she came out, he carried her bag for her and they made their way to the station.

What a major attitude change, Hermione thought as they slid into Platform 9 3/4. Sometimes he's so nice, then in a second, he turns into an idiot. Then back into gentleman mode, and into insensitive ferret. What's his psychological damage?

Malfoy led her into a compartment where his belongings were waiting, along with a brown parcel. He placed her bag in the overhead compartment, did the same with his things although leaving the parcel where it was, and sat across her.

"So, what are we going to do in Hogsmeade?" she asked.

"First let me explain why we're going to Hogsmeade," he started, clearing his throat. He shrugged off his cloak, took off his tie, and loosened the top three buttons of his long-sleeved white shirt. Hermione struggled not to blush. He didn't notice. "We've got Death Eater activity. They're--we're--planning an attack on Hogsmeade on Sunday."

"Why are you bringing me along?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Shush! I'm not done yet. Anyway, the older members of the Order are thinking of a plan. I don't know everything, they wouldn't explain it all. As for you, no one is supposed to know you're coming with me, which is why Potter sent this."

He handed her the brown parcel. Hermione immediately knew what it was. The Invicibility Cloak. She simple nodded and didn't open it.

"You are supposed to spy on them--us, I mean. Then, before we start the attack, as I don't know what time they're planning it, you are to alert the Order so they can call reinforcements and capture as many Death Eaters as they can. Do you understand, Granger?"

"Wait, wait. You mean you want me to listen in on Death Eater meetings?"

"That's right."

"Then when they are going to set the time of the attack, I'll contact Moody and the others for back-up?"

"It sounds like one of those cop movies you told me, but yeah, that's pretty much it."

"Then what happens?"

"Well, the Order arrives, hopefully before the Death Eaters cause too much havoc. Then jinxes and curses will fly around Hogsmeade. You can join in the fun, if you want. However, McGonagall instructed me to stay out of it. My services will still be needed for future double-agent duties and they can't risk losing me yet."

"Why me? I mean, why do I have to go with you? Why not Tonks or someone else?"

Malfoy rolled up his sleeves, exposing the Dark Mark on his left arm. He looked out the window as the train slowly began to move.

"Don't you want to come with me?" he asked.

"I just thought you might want to bring someone more experienced. Or whatever," Hermione said sheepishly.

"Yeah, there's that," he said, grinning when he saw the indignant expression on her face on the reflection on the window. "But I also wanted someone I could talk to while I go through this. You're the only person in the Order who'd listen to me."

The sun was now fully up and the train was gathering speed.

"Hmmm..good morning, Granger."

Hermione smiled and nodded.

OOO

AN: Just four more chapters (or three...depends)! I am attacked by writers' block. I CANNOT think of anything anymore. So I wrote The Flatmate instead. I know, weird. But I just had to make another story to gain ideas for the finish of IHS. please don't avada me... 


End file.
